


Regrets

by psyco_chick32



Series: Wiped Clean [7]
Category: Dollhouse, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32





	Regrets

She speaks to him; not in _her_ voice, but with her manner of snarkiness and wit.

Her scent is off; she once smelled of fresh air, of things carried on the wind. Now she reeks of his half-brother, of a stifled jail-like world buried under the Earth.

“Sesshoumaru?”

“Hn?”

Kagura – Kilo – who was once Kagome and may be again one day, straddles his lap and kisses his chin lightly. “What’s going on in that head of yours? You looked like you were hundreds of miles away.”

 _‘More like hundreds of years away.’_ He doesn’t share the sentiment. Instead, he begins to trail his hands down her body, stripping away cloth and unveiling preciously soft, untainted flesh.

Her breath hitches in her throat and she murmurs appreciatively as he trails his lips down her neck. He wonders how differently _she_ would taste… and thinks about how he will never know. He was younger then; _‘foolish,’_ he can admit now, and he is paying the price for feigning indifference for far too long.

“Sesshoumaru?” She shifts, but he won’t meet her wrong-colored eyes. “Are you with me?”

 _‘Not really.’_

He clutches her shorter form to him…

…and remembers how she faded away.


End file.
